Chapter 51
Chapter 51 is the fifty-first chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Fan Le Lao is on the opinion that Zhao Yan likes him and that she takes comfort from the fact that he is there with her and that she actually likes him. He kisses her. Yi Sai arrives when his subordinates are drinking Xi Yan's blood. They try to plead their case, but he throws them in an ice bath in anger. He also throws Xi Yan into a fire circle, then mandates that she must be in the fire circle when she feels cold, and in the ice bath when she feels too hot, and she has to continue this cycle until she gets used to it. Fan Le Lao and Zhao Yan are found in the ruins, and they are taken to a hospital. He makes a doctor unconscious, then disguises himself as a doctor. He tries to make Zhao Yan take her shirt off, but she is refusing it, claiming that she is alright. He then gives her an injection, that makes her fall asleep, and takes her shirt off. Description At Fan Le Lao's question, Zhao Yan looks at him not understanding what he said. He explains that she is avoiding, but he refuses to believe the she doesn't like him even a little. He thinks that if they were to die, she would feel some comfort, because he is there with her. He is also on the opinion that they shouldn't worry about so many things. He draws closer to her. Zhao Yan tries to puch him away, but Fan Le Lao restrains her hand, and kisses her. In the Sabbat HQ, two Vampires are drinking Xi Yan's blood, when Yi Sai arrives. He is not surprised, and seemed to expect a situation like that. The Vampires try to plead their case, but in his anger, he throws the two subordinates in an ice bath so they can take over her place. He deems Xi Yan even more useless then he originally thought. Xi Yan tries to explains that his magic was too cold for her, but Yi Sai drags her by her hair and throws her into a fire trap, declaring that when it is too hot for her, she can soak in the ice bath, and when it becomes too cold for her, she can enter the fire circle. And that this cycle will go on until she gets used to it then leaves the screaming Xi Yan in the basement. After kissing Zhao Yan, Fan Le Lao says that he will have no regrets, even if he dies. That moment the rescuers find them and they are taken to a hospital. A doctor comes to find him as he wants to examine Fan Le Lao's wound. He shows the doctor that his arm is unharmed, much to their disbelief, since they see the blood. He uses his gaze to knock them unconcscious, then takes their clothes, covers his face, and pays a visit to Zhao Yan. She is sitting in a dark room. She is adamant that she is fine. He asks her to take off her shirt, but she still thinks that she is alright. He then tells her that she has to get some tranquilizer, as it is mandatory for those who got trapped in the ruins. She sees no problems with that. He injects her, and she gets drowsy, then looses her consciousness. Fan Le Lao uncovers his face then moves to take her shirt off. Fun facts *In VtM the Vampires very existence and their way of life is something that makes human morality for them impractical, and even dangerous. So instead of morality, they follow a Path of Enlightment , (one of the many) that replaces the human morality, and provides a way of life, beliefs, and ethics. (Some require a newly Embraced Vampire to completely rewire himself or herself, and think things that is horrifying to humans as normal things.) *The Tzimisce in the VtM has a Path of Enlightment, the Path of Metamorphosis , that is almost exclusive to them. It is one of the most inhuman paths. But since the grotesque parts of the Tzimisce Clan's main magic, the Vicissitude , are left out of the VS, the clan seems to follow another paths. *In VtM the Sabbat the Path of Lilith is widely practiced, and this seems to be the paths followed by Yi Sai and the Tzimisce in the VS. The idea behind the path: **Knowledge comes in a price paid in pain. Suffering and pain are seen as gateway of enlightenment, just as Lilith must have first suffered in order to understand and to grow beyond her limits. Like a parent disciplining an errant child, Lilith passes on a legacy of pain that teaches, and so the Lilins seek to overcome the weaknesses of their blind, helpless births, ascending to understanding and power. By walking in fire, impaling themselves on thorns and blades, suffering deprivation, and plunging into icy water, the Lilins excite their bodies and minds to true sensation, and open their consciousness to the entirety of the world. From the dizzying heights of comprehension, at the needlepoint of pain, they learn the true measure of creation, that they may take the formless stuff of the world and cast it in a new image. Enlightenment must burn and tear away illusions and flaws. *Ethics of the Path of Lilith: **Only through pain are we elevated **Be a teacher, torturer and lover to any who seek enlightenment **Practice what you learn. Wisdom is meaningless unless it accompanies action **Cultivate a garden, that you may show the power of your own creation **Seek out those on the border of awareness and initiate them **Gather with your fellow students to share your learning and anguish *Sins in the Path of Lilith: **Feeding immediately, when hungry (Deprivation and hunger taught Lilith to survive) **Seeking wealth or temporal power (True wealth comes from inside, not from money or influence) **Feeling remorse (Pain and suffering help others to learn and grow) **Showing fear in the face of death and pain. (Death is simply an inevitable change to a new form of existence) **Killing. (Death denies one the chance to transcend) **Failing to dispense pain and anguish. (Be a teacher through the pain) **Shunning pain. (Only through pain are we reborn. To shun pain is to embrace ignorance.) Category:Chapter